


Complex

by orphan_account



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kinkmeme de-anon. "I want a fill of Yuki, Haru, Natsuki, and Akira as girls. ;u; Yuri action is a bonus, but not necessary. Just make them adorably feminine please. Sleepover, make overs, gossiping, I don't care. Make them do girly things together. <3"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

01.

There are many things Usami Natsuko aren’t comfortable with. Her flat-as-a-washboard chest, her too-wide hips,  _her little brother courting a girl_  (Natsuko visibly shivered at the thought), and most definitely, having to spend the night at someone’s house.  
  
On any other occasion, Natsuko would gladly stay away from her house (therefore far, far away from the woman that calls herself Natsuko’s mother), but being a  _good house guest_  wasn’t one of the skills she perfected. So when a storm came round when she was helping Yuki and Haru with their studies, she was left with no choice. It wasn’t that she hated the idea (or the residents of the Sanada house hold. No, Yuki’s grandfather is a very nice man, after all!), it’s just that she’s afraid to be a bother. Or worse, forget her manners. It’s be a long time since she was this close to anyone and even longer since the last time she was in a warm, welcoming home.  
  
“Natsuko, the bath is free.”  
  
Of course, there was one Sanada Yuki.   
  
Natsuko didn’t hate her. Far from it, really. If anything, she probably liked her too much. Yuki’s a great friend but— Natsuko stopped her train of thought, entranced by the drop of water that slid down from Yuki’s wet, messy bob, down to her neck, and to her round breasts.   
  
Yeah, Natsuko was  _screwed_.   
  
She didn’t mean to graze the line between friendship and something else. It just  _happened_. Being a teenager, Natsuko pondered the possibilities that she’s either sexually confused or just physically attracted to the other girl. Sure, Yuki has a nice figure - a bit on the petite side, but with curves all in the right places - but other than the occasional envious glares to her B-cup boobs, Natsuko realises that the one thing she pays attention most to is Yuki’s smile.  
  
 _Ah, that’s right,_  she thought. It wasn’t until Yuki starting smiling more often that Natsuko had these thoughts.  
  
Still, though…  
  
“Natsuko?”  
  
Yuki was leaning over her now, face only centimetres apart. If Natsuko looked just a bit down, she could probably sneak a peek at— quickly Natsuki scrambled up, covering her face with the pyjama Yuki lent her.  
  
“T-thank you! I mean, for the clothes… and… I’ll go now!” Natsuko bolted out the door, leaving a confused Yuki in her room.   
  
She definitely did  _not_  just consider saying “Ah, it’s too bad we couldn’t bathe together.” Nope.  _No, sir._  Nothing like that.  
  
Slamming the bathroom door closed, Natsuko sank down to the floor.  
  
She was really, most definitely  _fucking screwed._


	2. Chapter 2

02.

For all one and a half year Yuki had known Natsuko, it was only recently that she knew her best friend’s (girlfriend’s?) preference in sleep wear were pyjama tops… and panties. Yup. Just panties. Nothing else. 

(And sometimes Yuki wonders if she walked around the house like that. With her brother in close quarters.)

If Yuki wanted to be more specific, she could. Oh how she could. The two weeks spent staying over at the Usami household to help watch over things while Natsuko’s mother and Makoto-san go on their honeymoon had blessed Yuki with the knowledge that Natsuko favours stripped panties.

(Yuki feels like she should be embarrassed… but she’s not.)

“What are you thinking about?” Natsuko asked, pulling Yuki closer as they cuddled under the covers.

“Mmm… things…” Yuki said. “Fishing, Haru being her weird self, the curry recipe Akiko gave me…”

A lie that Natsuko easily saw through, if her bemused hum was anything to go by. “Didn’t know thinking about curry could make you grope my ass like that… or do you have a kink you’d like to share?”

With a little squeak, Yuki jerked her hand away. “What— No! I didn’t kn— I’m sorry…” Turning away from the other girl, Yuki grabbed the blanket to cover her head with. 

“Hey— quit hogging that!”

A quick scuffle and blanket ownership succesfully evened between the two, Natsuko continued. “It’s not like I mind… the ass thing, I mean. Just curious, is all. You don’t have to tell me.”

For a while, both of them said nothing. Yuki’s mind drifted back to the times she caught a glimpse of Natsuko in her underwear— the early mornings when Natsuki bent down to get the pot from the bottom cupboard and a flash of pink on perfect curves graced her sights, or when Natsuki moves just so and Yuki could see those stripes (mint green this time) peeked from under her school skirt, a dash of colour right above the skin uncovered by her thigh-highs.

(To be honest, she was extremely put off by the possibility that her other classmates could see them too.)

Her most favourite memory would be from the first time they bathed together: Natsuko in nothing but pale yellow and white stripped panties, one long leg elegantly off the floor as she slowly pulled the garment off, revealing more and more of her smooth skin.

“I like you…” Yuki muttered, face full of blanket.

“Huh? I like you too…?” 

“No, I mean…” Face beet-red, Yuki sunk deeper into the covers. “I like your… um, butt… and hips… I don’t know why you always think they’re too big.”

Shifting closer, Yuki pushed herself full against Natsuko, hand caressing the outline of her hip and rested at the waistband of her silk panties.

“They’re nice. These too,” Yuki teasingly dipped her finger in- just short of a ghostly touch. “I like them.”

Yuki looked up with the intention of kissing the dark-haired girl, but stopped short when she saw the other’s expression. Natsuko’s face was flushed, lips parted with a small squeak that left her throat.

“Don’t say things like that you idiot!”


End file.
